So Chivalry Isn't Dead
by Moony Padfoot Girl
Summary: Te-he!! Got Desert Rose by Sting in it. Matt falls in love with a pretty girl at his school. If only it were me. *Sigh* Anyway, r&r pleeze or I'll send My Seffie and Vincy clones to behead you. JUST KIDDING, DON'T HAVE A COW MAN!!


FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK.

Now it's rated R.

Um… Matt is now around 15 or 16 cause if I left him at 11it would be illegal to write this. It would be called CHILD PORNOGRAPHY and I would get my parents asses sued.

Standard Disclaimer:

Um… none of this stuff is mine(Except for Matt of course) and…

Matt: Ahemm!!

Ok, Matt and all the other crap is property of that guy who invented them. Oh, Desert Rose is Sting's property.(No, not the wrestler!!!) Kasia is MINE and if you swipe her, prepare to have a vampire lurking at your window every night!!! If you didn't like mine then insert your favorite disclaimer here. ___________________________________________

Matt stared at Kasia from across the football field.

__

God, she is so beautiful. I wish I could ask her out without making a fool out of myself. He thought as he watched her talk with the other cheerleaders.

*Sigh* _If only I wouldn't freeze every time she spoke to me. Maybe I can get Izzy to introduce her to me._

Matt knew Kasia was one of Izzy's friends. When she was off the field and not practicing cheers she was a rather quiet girl that liked to read and play on her laptop. Matt knew everything about Kasia and absorbed everything she had ever said to him. 

She walked away from the other cheerleaders and sat down by Izzy. She turned on the team's boom box & put a CD in. Matt knew it was Sting's A Brand New Day CD. He had bought it because she had liked it and he wanted to know everything she liked.

A Thousand Years blared out of the boom box and she peered over Izzy's shoulder at the screen. Izzy said something and she laughed. He loved the way she laughed. He loved everything about her.

Soon after it started Matt decided to listen to the song. He leaned back on the bleachers and let his mind wander as he listened to the song.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

I dream of rain, aledia lei I dream of goddess in the desert sand

Matt is back in the Digiworld, in the desert where they met Etemon and Kokatrimon attacked them. He is alone and it is incredibly hot. He wishes it would rain and then he sees her. He runs up to her and slams into something before he reaches her. He's out cold. 

****

I wake in pain, aledia lei I dream of love as time runs through my hand

Matt wakes up and his head is throbbing with pain. He cautiously walks up to where he saw her last and picks up a handful of sand. He lets it run through his hand and watches as it falls to the desert again. 

****

I dream of fire, aledia lei These dreams are tied to a horse that will never die And in the flames, aledia lei Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire

Matt sees Meramon, he's standing by a rather large fire. He runs up to him. "Hey, what's this for Meramon?" Matt asks. "This is Unimon's. He's taking it to his house because the Digimon up there need fire to keep them warm. It's supposed to be like a magical lake where it will tell you something that will affect you whole future." Meramon says as he ties it onto Unimon. Matt looks in and sees Kasia. She is dancing seductively to an Arabian song.

****

This Desert Rose, aledia lei Each of her veils a secret promise This desert flower, aledia lei No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this

Matt sees a cactus nearby that is blooming. He looks at it a while and it looks like the veil Kasia was wearing when he looked into the fire. He picks it and smells it. It reminds him of the smell of Kasia's hair.

****

And as she turns, aledia lei This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams This fire burns, aledia lei I realize that nothing's as it seems 

Matt looks back into the fire and watches her move. He's always dreamed of her dancing for him. He looks at the fire and then looks up at Meramon. He isn't there and Matt is standing in front of a wall of fire. 

****

I dream of rain, aledia lei I dream of goddess in the desert sand I wake in pain, aledia lei I dream of love as time runs through my hand

Matt sees her again and runs towards her again. He slams into the barrier again and gets up. His head hurts even more now and he lifts up another handful of sand as he thinks of how he can't get to her. He is sweating a lot and wipes his face off as he looks around for her. He starts walking.

****

I dream of rain, aledia lei I lift my gaze to the empty skies above I close my eyes, this rare perfume Is the sweet intoxication of her love

Matt looks up at the sky and prays for rain as he searches for even a cloud. He lifts the flower to his nose and smells it again. He sees a tree and takes refuge under it. He thinks about Kasia as he falls asleep.

****

I dream of rain, aledia lei I dream of goddess in the desert sand I wake in pain, aledia lei I dream of love as time runs through my hand

Matt wakes up to the noise of a thunder storm and looks around in hopes that Kasia is there. He has no such luck and his heart sinks. He looks at his Digivice for the time and it indicates that he has been asleep for 11 hours. He accidentally drops the Digivice. It falls by the rose and he stoops down to pick them up.

****

Sweet desert rose, aledia lei Each of her veils, a secret promise This desert flower, aledia lei No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this

Matt looked at the flower closely. It hadn't wilted one bit. He looked between the petals for no apparent reason. He smelled the flower again and it's perfume hadn't faded a bit. He remembered Kasia and walked out into the rain, determined to find her. Lightning strikes in front of him and Matt wakes up.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Matt!" somebody leaning over him said. Matt opened his eyes. It was Izzy and he was back in the real world. 

__

I hate to say this but I'm actually happy to be is school. Well at least it's around 2:00 and I'll be out pretty soon. Matt thinks as he sits up. "Hi Izzy, what did you want?" Matt asks as he glances at the football field. The cheerleaders were packing their stuff up. 

"Kasia was wondering if you could help the cheerleaders take their stuff inside." Izzy said as he pointed to the boom box and the bags of stuff on the bleachers.

"Sure." Matt said as he jumped off the bleachers and walked to the other set. He grabbed 2 bags in one hand and grabbed the boom box handle in the other. He carried them into the gym and Izzy followed him in with the bags of pom-poms and various other cheerleader necessities. 

The cheerleaders clapped and thanked Matt & Izzy for bringing their stuff in.

"It wasn't a problem." Matt told them as he sat down by his stuff and took a glance out the gym windows.

It was raining hard and they had just missed it. Matt smiled and took a good look around the gym. The student council had put up paper flowers for the dance. Matt sighed and remembered the dream.

****

The bell rang and Matt shuffled out of the gym. _Another day wasted. _He thought as he looked down at the ground. He saw a flower identical to the one in his dream and decided to take action. 

****

He smelled it and walked up to Kasia. 

"Hello, my name is Yamatto." He said as he held the flower out to her.

"Hello Yamatto. My name is" Kasia said as she took the flower.

"Kasia. Yeah, I've heard of you." Matt said as he smiled at her. 

She smiled back at him and spun the flower around between her fingers. "So chivalry isn't dead. This is very kind of you Yamatto."

"No, it's still alive and well in a few people. I've heard a lot about you and I'd like to get to know you better." Matt said as he mustered up all of his courage and waited for the worst.

"That would be cool, can you stay after school today?" Kasia asked him, obviously flirting.

Matt saw that and smiled again. "Yeah, now is fine, how about we go up to Ms.Chounet's room?" Matt asked her.

"Ok, let's go before they close the building!!" Kasia said as she grabbed Matt by the hand and dragged him inside the building.

They made it to Ms.Chounet's room and Kasia left Matt in the room while she returned the keys to the janitor.

Matt looked down at the hand she touched and smiled. _Maybe today was the right day. I'm gonna tell her before I go home today. I hope she loves me too. _Matt looked up at the ceiling and thought of ways to tell her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, in Ms. Chounet's room.

"Hey, you wanna hop over to the burger king and get some dinner?" Matt asked her as he flung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Cool, at my house we're having sushi, I never liked that stuff." Kasia said as she put her backpack on.

Matt had found out they had many things in common. The most binding thing was that they both loved music. From oldies to rock, they both loved music.

"Let's see, I'll have the chicken nugget Big Kids meal. I really don't eat much fast food." Kasia said as she stuck her hand in her pocket for her money.

"It's ok, I'll get it Kasia." Matt told her as he pulled out his wallet.

"Oh, it's ok. I've got enough." She told him as she reached into her other pocket.

"I insist, it's on me." Matt told her as she looked at him sort of blankly. Matt guessed nobody had ever been this nice to her before and she was sort of shocked.

Matt ordered and stood by Kasia as they waited for their order to be ready. He listened to the radio station that was playing over the speakers and waited. 

"Order 66!" the cashier said.

Matt showed him the ticket and took their order. Kasia decided to sit in a booth. She put her backpack on one side and sat on the other. Matt threw his backpack next to hers and sat down next to her. He gave her order to her and put the tray to the side. She looked at the toy. 

"Um… what's a Poke'mon?" she asked Matt as she opened the toy.

"Um… I'm guessing it's some sort of cartoon." Matt said as he looked at the toy. It looked like a yellow mouse with a funky tail.

"It says it's a Pikachu and it talks." She told Matt as she pushed in it's stomach.

"Pik-a-chu!" it said as Kasia and Matt looked at it.

"How cute!" She said before they started eating. 

They talked about music and about who was going to win the MTV awards in America. They finished their meal, dumped their trash and sat back down. They played Name That Song for a while, until Desert Rose came on the radio.

"Guess what the next song is and you'll be tied with me." Matt told her as he waited for Someday by Sugar Ray to end. The opening bars of Desert Rose played.

"Oh, that's my song! Desert Rose by Sting." She said as she leaned back in the booth. Matt watched her in awe and after the 5th verse he couldn't control himself anymore. He leaned over and kissed her. Matt poured all his heart and soul into the kiss and to his surprise, she kissed him back. He parted with her when the urge to breathe became too strong.

"You could have just walked up to me and kissed me like that." She told him as she looked up into his eyes. 

"If only you'd have told me, we'd have been kissing all this time dear." Matt said as he got daring and put his arm around her waist. 

"If only… Will you walk me home Matt?" she asked him as she moved closer to him.

"Of course, can I kiss you again when we get there?" Matt asked her as h smiled.

"We'll see dear, we'll see." She told him as he got up. They threw their backpacks over their shoulders.

Matt followed Kasia home like a lost puppy finding his owner. He was totally absorbed in the way she moved and the way her hair bounced with each step she took. He was also looking at what else bounced but that's his business.

{Angelicmon: MATT!!! QUIT LOOKING AT HER TITS!!

MATT: Uh…oh. It's my business what I look at.

ANGELICMON: NO, IT'S MY BUSINESS, YOU'RE MY MUSE!!! YOU EITHER STOP LOOKING OR I'LL ERASE THE STORY OFF THE HARD DRIVE!! YOU ONLY TYPE WHAT I TELL YOU TO TYPE!!! IT'S MY FANFIC!!

MATT: *SIGH* Fine. *Looks at floor and keeps on typing*}

"Thank you Matt." Kasia said as she threw her arms around him.

"It's no problem Kasi. After all, I must keep chivalry alive, shant I?" Matt asked 

Kasia smiled. "Um… I've gotta ask you something Matt, my parents are out of town and I was wondering if you would stay for breakfast." Kasia asked him as she looked up into his eyes.

"But- what'll I tell my dad!!??" Matt asked. He had every intention of staying over but he needed an excuse.

"Tell him you're staying at a friend's house for and all night project." Kasia told him as she flashed a wicked grin at him.

"You evil, evil person! That's perfect." He told her as she opened the door.

Matt followed her in and called his dad. His dad said it was fine but he was a little disappointed he didn't show up for dinner.

As soon as he hung up the phone Kasia took his hand again and pulled him into her room.

"Wow, this is cool!" Matt said as he looked at all the laminated, signed posters of rock groups on the walls.

"Come here and sit down. I've got a proposition to make." Kasia told him as she sat down in the middle of her queen sized bed.

Matt sat down next to her and she hugged him closer. 

"How about, since today is Friday, we sleep for a few hours then do the horizontal mambo." Kasia asked him as she looked up into his blue eyes.

"If you give me that kiss and I can hug you I'd have no objections." Matt told her as he smiled devilishly.

She giggled. "I don't have any problems either. Let's start off this proposition with the kiss." Kasia told him as she put her arm around his waist.

"A daring girl, good. Then tonight will be the time of your life and you'll remember this kiss forever." Matt told her as he moved as close to her as he could get. 

"As long as I live I'll remember today Yamatto. The day I met a real man that loves me for me." Kasia told him as she moved in for the kiss.

Matt smiled and kissed her again. Their hands wandered over the others back and through their hair. The kiss ended again when Matt couldn't hold his breath anymore.

Kasia looked up into his eyes again. "Is that illegal?" she asked him playfully.

"If it is, throw me in jail cause I'll do it again." Matt told her as he smiled. Kasia curled up close to him and smiled.

"I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I want you to love me too." Kasia whispered to him as she hugged him.

"I do and I always have and will. I love you Kasia and I want you to hold on to me. I may be a jerk sometimes or I may act insensitive but I'll always love you. Even if I tell you I don't, I do. Just make me see. I'm telling you this now so you won't be surprised or shocked." Matt said to her as he looked into her emerald green eyes.

"Oh Matt, I'll always love you!!" Kasia told him as she held on to him for dear life.

"I'll always love you Kasia." Matt said as he held onto her as if his life depended on it. According to Matt, it did. They fell asleep in the others arms and Matt could hear the fading lyrics of Desert Rose as he drifted off to a blissful sleep.

****

Sweet desert rose, aledia lei This memory of Eden haunts us all

This desert flower, this rare perfume Is the sweet intoxication of the fall

Ta-da, if you liked that please tell me, I really want good reviews or a few good e mails writing so if you'd give me a good review or e mail me… [Angelicmon@excite.com][1]**is my address.**

Send all flames to [AskMeIfICare@FuckYou.com][2]

   [1]: mailto:Angelicmon@excite.com
   [2]: mailto:AskMeIfICare@FuckYou.com



End file.
